


Destinados

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Letters, M/M, Omega Verse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Roses, Steve Rogers Feels, Temporary Amnesia, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Hay cosas, que por más que intenten borrar de ti, y aún a pesar del tiempo, se mantienen en tu interior. Una de ellas es el amor, y tu pareja destinada.





	Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia creada para el "Intercambio de Fanfics de Primavera 2018" organizado por la página "Sakkura Princess Yaoi Multishipper Marvel"
> 
> Es también mi primer Stucky, espero lo disfruten.

**DESTINADOS**

**PARTE I**

**RECUERDAME**

_PRESENTE_

La gabardina se agitaba tras él, mientras bajaba las escaleras del senado de manera apresurada, haciendo caso omiso  del hombre mayor que le seguía los pasos, y que pese a su edad, se encontraba en buena condición física, tanto para alcanzar al castaño, tomando su brazo de manera violenta y haciendo que se girara a verlo.

—No te puedes ir así cómo así—el regaño fue entre dientes, con la voz de alguien que estaba más que acostumbrado a que todos siguieran sus órdenes.

—No puedes retenerme padre—negó el castaño, había lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que había ocurrido dentro, le había llenado de emociones, que ahora caprichosas, escapaban por sus ojos— ya no—metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de la gabardina, apretó los pétalos suaves contra su palma.

Ese era el momento, esa había sido su decisión, y Bucky no volvería a pisar ese lugar, menos bajo el apellido Barnes.

 

\----

 

_DOS MESES ATRÁS_

James suspiraba aburrido, estaba cansado en realidad, además los discursos desgastados de los colegas de su padre lo adormilaban, eso, sumado a los supresores y el resto de medicamento hormonal, que le hacía tomar su padre, causaba que estuviera cabeceando en su asiento, haciendo caso nulo de lo que se decía en esa sala.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no quería estar allí, nunca quiso. Cuando pensó en estudiar leyes, su objetivo nunca fue ser el títere de su padre. Quería proteger al inocente, quería ser abogado de oficio, ingresar a un buffet gubernamental, darle voz a quien no la tenía.

Pensó que con una carrera hecha, podría por fin deshacerse de los problemas con su padre, deshacerse de él, en mejor instancia. Pero este no se resignaba a que su primogénito y único hijo, terminara desempeñando cargos que no eran dignos de alguien de su “estirpe”.

“—Suficiente me has avergonzado ya, al nacer de esa forma.”

Era la frase que su padre repetía constantemente, pues siempre se había lamentado que James hubiera nacido Omega. Siempre hacía hincapié, en que incluso el mismo había rechazado varias parejas, hasta encontrar una familia, cuyas Omegas, aseguraran Alfas fuertes, pero ni con todo el empeño que puso, la naturaleza le había favorecido.

James no se avergonzaba de su posición, pensaba que los roles asignados por la biología, estaban bastante sobrevalorados, la biología no debía regir tu vida. No negaba que el mismo, por su instinto, se sentía atraído a Alfas poderosos, que emanaban esas hormonas que hechizaban a cualquier Omega. Pero también sabía, que el sexo no era una razón para doblegarse.

El problema es que vivía constantemente lleno de esos recordatorios, de palabras duras, que le insistían en que era inferior, y que las personas  debían notar en lo menos posible, cuál era su verdadera naturaleza.

Eso era lo que daba vueltas a su cabeza, lo que hacía que no pudiera poner atención, en las cosas que después su padre querría discutir, y que él no sabría contestar. Algo que tampoco le interesaba, pues si bien en ciertos momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, se esforzó por complacerlo, por ser lo que este esperaba, ahora no le podía importar menos.

 

James tampoco podía decir, que aquello no le había servido, el presionarse para ser un Alfa, le había dejado una genuina fortaleza física, un gesto burlesco y de superioridad en el rostro, un aura que atraía incluso a mujeres Omega, a revolotear a su alrededor, cosa que complacían a su padre, pero que a él no podía importarle menos.

 

A Bucky, cómo le llamaban los pocos amigos que tenía, le gustaba coquetear con  Alfas poderosos, deslumbrarlos con sus ojos brillantes y juguetones. Tan azules que desbordaban pasión como un manantial.

 

Esos ojos, aunque estuvieran aburridos, fueron precisamente los que atrajeron la atención de un hombre nuevo en la sala. Un militar, que estaría presente al ser embajador,  al tratar asuntos, sobre las recientes invasiones a oriente.

El rubio Alfa, cuyo nombre era Steve Rogers, estaba casi tan aburrido cómo el hombre a quien no podía dejar de observar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de este, se estaba esforzando en poner atención, pues eran cosas que tenían relevancia en su trabajo. El principal problema es que le irritaban la repetición de los mismos argumentos estúpidos y xenófobos,  todos los decían una y otra vez, a las personas con poder, le parecía sumamente sencillo iniciar una guerra, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Por un momento, incluso llegó a pensar, que su solicitud de estar como “oyente”, fue una total pérdida de tiempo, hasta que vio aquel chico, aburrido en una esquina. Desde que observó su perfil, no pudo despegarla de allí, escuchaba a los interlocutores, pero sólo eso, sus ojos estaban puestos en un mismo sitio, en solo una persona.

Durante el transcurso de la reunión, el rubio descubría lentamente que había algo más que le llamaba hacía el chico, no estaba seguro de que, algo familiar, cómo si le conociera. Pero entre los supresores, el rubio pudo concentrarse. Y percibir el aroma del dulce Omega. Era algo bastante sencillo, una vez puesto en contexto, todos en la sala eran Alfas, o en todo caso, Betas importantes. Algo de clases, que Rogers de igual manera encontraba estúpido.

Él mismo, por muchos años no encajó con el físico que la gente esperaba de él, y no le molestaba, porque para él no tenía importancia. El problema era que en el mundo, tienes que jugar bajo las reglas, y para hacer un cambio, tuvo que cambiar el primero. Con poder, y la imagen de un Alfa poderoso, pudo ayudar a más personas, lo cual era su único interés.

A mitad de la charla, el chico se puso de pie, por lo que parecía, iría a tomar aire. Steve lo pensó un momento, evaluó sus opciones. Pero al final su instinto ganó.

 

Bucky había decidido salirse de esa reunión por un momento, con la excusa de ir al baño. Pero la verdad era que sentía que se asfixiaba, que le pesaba el cuerpo y los parpados, necesitaba estirarse. En realidad lo que necesitaba era dejar de consumir esas pastillas, pero su padre se había encargado de amenazar a cada persona que le importara, para que eso no sucediera.

Era un hombre determinante, pese a los abortos que su madre supo después, este no quería dejar de intentar obtener ese Alfa perfecto, que tanto había esperado, hasta que llevó a su madre a la muerte. Esa era una de las cosas que nunca le perdonaría, Bucky tenía apenas 12 años, cuando su madre murió. Pero lo recordaba con demasiada claridad.

Su padre se rehusó a tomar una nueva esposa, eso le hizo creer a él, que quizá en algún momento si amó a su madre, pero esa siempre sería una incógnita para él.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, ni siquiera había notado la presencia a su lado, se giró con cierto gesto de sorpresa. No sabía quién era ese rubio, le parecía familiar, aunque no lograba identificar de dónde.

—Sí gracias…

—Capitán Rogers, Steve… Steve Rogers—se trabó un poco, extendiendo su mano.

El omega la estrechó con un apretón fuerte, pensando que de verdad le recordaba, pero no podía decir de dónde.

—James Buchanan Barnes, mis amigos me llaman…

—Bucky—completó Steve, sin saber de dónde sacó el nombre.

—Exacto, ¿nos conocemos?

—No estoy seguro—pronunció Steve lentamente. Regularmente tenía una excelente memoria, pero sentía que aquello era un recuerdo demasiado viejo.

—Quizá en una fiesta, mi padre me hace ir a reuniones aburridas todo el tiempo—soltó, mirando fijamente la facción del soldado—no es que tú seas aburrido—analizó su uniforme—o quizá sí.

—Él que parecía aburrido allá, eras tú—señaló con la cabeza, hacía la puerta tras la que se llevaba la reunión.

—Es lo mismo de siempre, lo único que quieren son ovaciones—declaró mirando hacía allí—yo soy más de mantener un bajo perfil. Pasar desapercibido.

—¿Eres el asistente del senador Bar…? —Steve cortó su frase, ante la tontería que se iba a preguntar, y que se había dado cuenta era algo obvio—eres el hijo del senador Barnes—esta vez fue afirmación, no pregunta.

—Por  desgracia.

—Por desgracia—repitió Steve con cierta duda.

—Sí, pero si me disculpa, Capitán Rogers, tengo que regresar a una reunión—Bucky dio media vuelta e ingresó a la sala.

No había querido darlo a notar, pero ese hombre, en esa corta plática, le había causado una sensación que lo había alterado demasiado. La sensación de conocerse, la mirada que no se apartaba de la suya, la familiaridad que sentía podían tener. Había algo raro allí, que levantaba una luz de alerta en el cerebro de Bucky, una que no sabía que significaba.

…..

 

Aún después de terminada la reunión, Steve no dejaba de pensar en el chico, repetía su nombre, enfocaba su rostro. Sabía que lo conocía, que habían hablado antes, estaba casi seguro que había algo allí, pero no recordaba exactamente que era.

Entre arreglarse y cambiarse para la gala de la noche en el hotel dónde se hospedaba, solo había un nombre en su mente “Bucky”, lo repetía en susurros, intentando evocar las imágenes borrosas en su cabeza. Podía ser algo importante o podía ser nada, pero deseaba recordarlo.

Al llegar a la gala, todavía el nombre seguía rondando su cabeza, y pensó que lo estaba alucinando, pues sentía que el olor de este flotaba en el aire. Pudo percibirlo toda la noche, era un aroma dulce, que evocaba recuerdos tiernos, y al mismo tiempo que parecía haber maduro, convirtiéndose en una invitación que no podía ignorar.

Le buscó con la mirada, intentando convencerse que no se había vuelto loco, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Steve de verdad pensó que había sido solo su impresión.

Pero allí seguía el olor, y le era imposible ignorarlo, por más que intentaba distraerse en charlas con colegas. Además, este parecía manchado por un dejo de desesperación, que hizo sentir una angustia terrible al Alfa, quien harto, decidió retomar su búsqueda.

Ya sabía quién era Bucky.

 

…

 

Bucky se había sentido mal todo el día, la cercanía con ese Alfa le había afectado mucho más de lo que pensó, había fiebre, cansancio y mareo en su cuerpo. Su padre lo notó, pero se negó a que faltara a la reunión de esa noche. Lo hizo tomarse doble dosis de supresores e inhibidores, parecía un muñeco sin voluntad, caminando al lado de su padre, deseando que todo eso acabara cuanto antes.

En cuanto pudo hacerlo, se escapó a los jardines, a respirar, a tranquilizarse. Calmar los mareos, y repetirse quien era.

Decía su nombre en voz alta, se decía que era un Omega, que era un hombre fuerte, que tenía voz propia.

—No es tu dueño, no le perteneces, no tienes que seguir sus órdenes—decía como un mantra, era la manera de darse fuerza, de buscar en algún momento, las justas herramientas que pudieran sacarlo de allí.

Pero en ese particular caso, la fuerza física no estaba tan presente como quisiera, se recostó lentamente, la piedra fría de la banca, se sintió deliciosa contra la piel caliente azotada por la fiebre. Sus ojos se veían algo nebulosos, el medicamento había causado una reacción tóxica en su cuerpo.

Se abandonó allí, cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que estaba ebrio, no le molestaba. Con tal que lo dejaran en paz, esperaba que nadie informara a su padre, no tenía intención de aguantar otro regaño.

Sin embargo, el alivio llegó pronto a su cuerpo, sintió unos brazos rodearle, para ponerle en pie. Eso le hizo sentirse menos cansado.

—Bucky…—escuchó que le llamaba.

Giró su vista, percibiendo entre nubarrones, la silueta borrosa de un hombre rubio. Entones recordó una de esas cosas bonitas que tuvo cuando más joven. A un amigo que le duró… no recordaba cuanto, pero si que lo conoció durante el verano de la muerte de su madre.

Recordó a un chico rubio y delgado, que todos golpeaban en una esquina, recordó la valentía en sus ojos, y recordó burlarse de que ese debilucho fuera un Alfa. Él lo había defendido en varias ocasiones, desde su condición de Omega, pero con un entrenamiento que llevaría cualquier Alfa de clase alta, los chicos del vecindario no habían sido adversarios para él.

Recordó ese tiempo perfecto, recordó la limonada de la señora Martha, recordó que se quedaba con una tía anciana, tía de su madre, que nunca se había casado, y que tenía un gato gordo. Recordó cuentos leídos con linterna bajo  las sabanas, emoción por una colección de tarjetas de béisbol, recordó un jardín de rosas y a un chico valiente y demasiado tonto para huir de las peleas.

A un chico tan tonto, que se enfrentó a su padre por él.

El día triste también llegó a su cabeza, él viendo por la  ventana de un auto, como Steve, lleno de lodo al caer a un charco, cuando su padre lo empujó, lle despedía con expresión triste, y le gritaba que volverían a verse.

No supo porque esos recuerdos habían desaparecido de su cabeza, pero ahora estaban allí, tan vividos que podía tocarles.

Hubo pronto un colchón suave bajó su cuerpo, compresas frías en su frente, y escuchó la llamada de un doctor a su lado.

—Steve—llamó, y sintió que el otro se sentaba a su lado, pudo distinguir esta vez la sonrisa del hombre rubio que se topó esa mañana.

—Hola Bucky.

—Creciste—pronunció de tal manera, que Rogers soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tú también—respondió y Bucky se dio cuenta, que este  debió recordar quien era, al igual que él lo había hecho.

—No, en verdad creciste—apuntó Barnes, incorporándose un poco en la cama—¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi habitación de hotel, te desmallaste en la fiesta que había abajo.

—Mi padre…

—No quisiste llamarlo, lo repetiste muchas veces, así que te traje aquí.

—Hiciste bien.

—El doctor está por llegar.

—¿Doctor? No, no lo entiendes, necesito irme. Sí él se entera.

—Ya no somos niños, Bucky, no puede castigarte. No puede empujarme y simplemente alejarte.

—No tienes idea de lo que mi padre puede hacer, Steve—declaró intentando ponerse de pie.

—Lo que sé, es que tú necesitas esperar a que el médico llegue—dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, haciendo que se recostara.

El simple contacto hizo que Bucky volviera a su lugar, en definitiva Steve había cambiado, había algo diferente en él, en sus ojos, aún reconocía al niño que conoció en Brooklyn, pero el resto, era el hombre, quien se había convertido en un Alfa poderoso, lejos del pequeño Steve que jugaba a su lado, y cuyos bravucones tenía que golpear. Ver ese cambio, francamente le intimidó.

—Sólo espera un poco, no te ves bien—su voz sonó suave, más tranquila.

Eso ayudó a que se animara a pedir de nuevo irse, pero antes que pudiera levantar la voz, escucharon golpes en la puerta, Steve fue a abrir y dejó entrar al médico.

Era un hombre apuesto, alto, y que en cuanto habló, supo que debía ser extranjero.

—Doctor Stephen…

—Capitán Rogers, creo que es mejor si me deja a solas con mi paciente—dijo tras ver de prisa al castaño. Notando a simple vista lo que ocurría.

El Alfa parecía reacio a dejar a un Omega tas preciado para él, a solas con otro Alfa, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, de controlar eso, que no quiso llamar celos, para esperar en el pasillo.

Stephen se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama, y abrió su maletín.

—Tomaste muchos supresores cierto, porque tuviste más calor de lo habitual.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto esto varias veces, es muy común a decir verdad. Cuando un Omega conoce a un Alfa que se adapte a él, que tienen cierto lazo hormonal… o lo que llaman popularmente, pareja destinada, y no saben reconocerlo, o no quieren que alguien se dé cuenta, toman una gran cantidad de supresores—Stephen sacó una pequeña lámpara para revisar sus pupilas—¿Tus celos son regulares? Dos al año, con intervalos de cuatro  y ocho meses.

—Sí—contestó secamente, no era aficionado a hablar de eso.

Stephen pareció meditar algo y luego se dedicó a escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, tomó su temperatura, y revisó la producción de saliva de su boca.

—Tomas muchos supresores.

—Inhibidores también, lo que sea para no parecer Omega.

—Debes tener una gran cantidad de síntomas secundarios—pronunció el médico, pensando que era insensato que alguien le hiciera eso a su cuerpo.

—Tengo mucho sueño, sufro mareos, tengo problemas de memoria—enumeró dejándose caer en la cama. Él bien sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que no era normal. Nunca se lo había tratado, porque su padre decía que era una debilidad, pero ahora, justo allí, sintiendo a Steve, que estaba de seguro sin despegarse de la puerta, se sentía más seguro.

Fue así en aquel tiempo, siendo un niño, al lado de Steve se sentía más valiente, más seguro, más fuerte, a su lado no importaba su condición de Omega, porque para Steve era solo “Bucky”, y nunca le trató diferente.

—Debes dejar de tomarlos. En lugar de eso, te voy a recetar una dieta, nada de alcohol, mucha agua, y ejercicio al aire libre, necesitas despejar tu cabeza. Puede haber un riesgo muy grande si sigues ingiriendo esas pastillas en esas cantidades.

—Pero si no las consumo.

—Serás un Omega completamente normal, tampoco es que tus hormonas vayan a flotar en el aire. Sólo mantente en contacto, con tu recién descubierto Alfa. No es obligatorio que convivan, pero quizá alguna prenda, su olor te servirá para estar tranquilo.

—Esto es horrible—murmuró más para sí, que para el médico. Nunca se avergonzaría de ser un Omega, pero si conllevaba problemas muy grandes.

—Es por tu salud—repitió Stephen, poniéndose de pie—imagino que el Capitán Rogers, es tu  pareja.

Bucky no fue capaz de responder, lo correcto sería decir que no, que Steve no era su pareja, porque era la verdad, pero en lugar de eso, solo llevo una mano a cubrirse los ojos y masajearse el lateral de la cabeza.

El Doctor soltó un pequeño suspiro—No tienes que probarle nada a nadie, cuídate— dijo antes de salir, topándose con el ansioso Capitán, buscando noticias.

—¿Él estará bien?

—Mientras lo cuide—sonrió Stephen—ahora si me disculpa Capitán, me sacó de una cena con mi pareja, y sabe que no tiene la mayor paciencia del mundo.

—Por supuesto Doctor, saluda a Tony de mi parte.

—Eso haré—le dio un golpecito a modo de despedida en el hombro de Steve y se marchó.

Rogers entró sigiloso a la habitación, creyendo que Bucky estaba cansado y deseaba dormir, más porque tenía el rostro cubierto por una mano. Estaba por apagar la luz de la habitación, pero este se puso de pie intempestivamente.

—Me voy de aquí.

—¿Qué? El doctor dijo que…

—Lo dijiste Steve, soy un hombre mayor, y nadie me puede castigar en un cuarto—respiró cerca de Rogers, su esencia en definitiva le calmaba, y eso no estaba bien—tengo que irme.

—Pero Bucky…—le intentó tomar del brazo, pero este se liberó con fuerza.

—No voy a hacerte daño, no te acerques Steve—advirtió, dejando la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

 

\---

 

Los siguientes días, Steve intentó acercarse de todas las formas posibles al castaño, pero este parecía un espía encubierto, se alejaba de él, se perdía entre las personas, en las reuniones. Era verlo y perderlo al instante. La única manera que tenía de pasar un rato, disfrutando de su compañía, aunque fuera a la distancia, eran en esas pequeñas reuniones. Su amigo no entendía, que todo lo que quería era ayudarlo, protegerlo.

—Estoy a punto de volverme loco.

—Estás acosando al hijo del senador Barnes, no estás volviéndote loco, ya lo estás—Steve levantó la vista del café que estaba mirando fijamente, hasta el Alfa Tony Stark, que parecía burlarse de su situación.

—No ayudas Stark.

—No iba a hacerlo, pero ya que estás tan mal, te contaré. Más porque creo que tu pequeño amiguito se ve muy deteriorado, como zombie—aclaró. Tony siempre había sido así, se volvieron amigos cuando Steve empezó a probar las distintas armas, que Industrias Stark producía, allí Tony se había vuelto en el hermano menor molesto, que nunca deseó tener. —Strange me dijo que la vez que lo atendió, fue por una dosis elevada de supresores e inhibidores, encontrados con una reacción química, que sucede cuando un Omega encuentra a su Alfa predestinado…

—¿Estás diciendo que yo y…?

—-No me harás explicaste lo de las flores y las abejas, ¿verdad Cap?

—No puede ser.

—Puede y lo es, imagino que a él no le gusta la idea, porque su padre ha tratado por años de convertirlo en un Alfa. Tapar el sol con un dedo, todos saben que su hijo es Omega, y que ha estado buscando casarle con alguna chica Omega, así que, si vas actuar Rogers, te aconsejo que lo hagas con rapidez.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en su amigo, mientras intentaba idear que hacer. No quería acosar a Bucky, perseguirle, quería que este tomara la decisión y se acercara a él, que recordara que era su amigo, el mismo chico con él que había jurado estar junto hasta el final, en un callejón después que lo sacara de un bote de basura.

Quería la misma confianza que tenían de niños, y que esperaba que el tiempo no hubiera borrado.

 

**PARTE II**

**ROSAS**

—Bucky, ¿te gustan las rosas del jardín de mamá? Las miras mucho.

—Sí, me gustan. Pero papá dice que las flores no son para mí.

 

Esa tarde, en el senado, aburrido como siempre, Bucky ocupó su lugar junto a los amigos de su padre, se apoyó en el brazo de la silla, dispuesto a dormitar como era usual, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Llevó su mano, a la parte inferior del enorme escritorio que había frente a ellos, desprendiendo de este una rosa roja, con un pequeño mensaje.

**“Las rosas son para ti”**

El primogénito de la casa Barnes, no tuvo que pensar mucho, para adivinar de quien era ese mensaje, alzó sus ojos hasta que se toparan con los del rubio, y negó con la cabeza, volvió a guardar la rosa, cómo si no le diera importancia.

No iba a arriesgar a Steve a la ira de su padre, si este se llegaba a enterar que tenía un Alfa, todo el mundo sufriría.

 

Rogers vio aquello, pero eso no lo desanimó, desde ese momento, empezó a dejar rosas cada día en el escritorio de Bucky, acompañado de notas, de mensajes que eran cada vez más largos, le contaba su día, le contaba cómo es que era ahora. Le habló de su tiempo en la milicia, de sus amigos, de su trabajo actual.

Lo miraba leer las cartas, se sentía feliz cuando sonreía o reía en algunas partes, cuando sabía que este las leía más de una vez.

Pensó en conseguir su celular, llamarle en lugar de comunicarse así, para al menos escuchar su voz. Pero sentía que estaba avanzando con eso, que Bucky comenzaba a recordar quienes eran, que aunque hubiera sido por un breve tiempo habían formado un lazo, eso era lo que quería, no necesitaba más, no importaba si era como amigo, o algo más, sólo deseaba a su “Bucky”. Pues en el hombre frente a él, que parecía una marioneta para fines mayores, aún podía reconocer un brillo, del niño que conoció.

 

Con cada una de las rosas, cada uno de los mensajes, y el ver su sonrisa en la sala, el castaño se sentía con más fuerza, con más ánimos. No deseaba más vivir preso de los efectos de las drogas que su padre le hacía consumir. Claro que quería respeto en el mundo legal, pero por quien era, no por quien pretendía ser.

Al menos ahora, tenía la certeza de un hombre que le apoyaría incondicionalmente.

A un par de semanas de recibir el primer mensaje, se decidió que le diría a su padre la verdad, que renunciaría a  estar allí, al trabajo que no debía ser suyo, porque no se lo había ganado, y a la imagen que tampoco le pertenecía.

Sería después de la reunión, y esperaba que su padre se lo tomara bien, o mejor dicho esperaba que no intentara matarlo.

Sonrió al llegar y ver en su asiento la rosa, junto a un nuevo mensaje. Era uno bastante común, Steve hablaba de sus peleas con su amigo Tony, de lo que estaba haciendo en el campo de entrenamiento con las tropas, eso le hacía sonreír, quería hablar con el rubio, que le platicara todo eso directamente.

Alzó la vista y le sonrió. Guardó la rosa dentro de una gabardina negra y larga que siempre llevaba, y el mensaje en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se puso de pie discretamente y salió de la sala, supo que sería seguido.

—Eres un soldado terco—pronunció con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sin tener que girarse, el aroma del Alfa le envolvía.

—Ya sé lo que te dijo el doctor—dijo lentamente Steve—pero Bucky, no voy a imponerte que seas mi pareja.

—Por supuesto que no, tú nunca harías eso—Barnes sentía que conocía al otro de todo, sus pensamientos y alma se filtraban por su mirada. —Tú madre…

—Murió.

—Lo siento mucho—suspiró pasándose las manos por el rostro—¿Por qué me persigues Steve? Si es verdad que no quieres imponer que eres mi… que somos…

—Hice una promesa, bajo un árbol, cuando di mi primer beso. Nunca rompo mis promesas.

Ante la declaración, Bucky se congeló, había un zumbido en la parte baja de su nuca. Recuerdos que querían volver. Miró hacía el suelo, sus pupilas se movían confundidas, recordando el momento que el otro describía. No entendía porque le había olvidado, porque… tantas cosas que eran importantes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos conocimos Steve?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue? —exigió.

El rubio se desconcertó un poco, no entendía la pregunta.

—Seis años, hasta que tu papá te sacó del país, para llevarte a la universidad.

—¿Qué? No… no puede ser, yo recuerdo… recuerdo qué la última vez que te vi teníamos doce, y…—Bucky se llevó las manos a su cabeza con desesperación—gritabas al auto.

—Ese fue nuestro primer verano, tu padre se enojó porque nos vio cuando te llevaba corriendo de la mano a la tienda de comics. Pero una semana después, volviste a mudarte con tu padre a la ciudad.

—Eso no es cierto—Bucky se negaba a creer aquello—después de eso, mi papá y yo vivimos en un pueblo en Suecia, ocultando que yo era un Omega, porque… porque la época dónde más se notaba era en la adolescencia y dónde cambiabas,

—Lo sé—le interrumpió Steve—no te reconocí al principio, quizá por eso. Te gustaba dejarte el cabello largo, aunque tu padre te regañaba por ello. Saltabas de la ventana para poder vernos, conseguiste besarte con varias de las chicas más bonitas de mi calle, eso puso feliz a tu padre.

Cuanto más narraba Steve, más recuerdos azotaban su mente, la enorme cantidad de pastillas, el sueño, los dolores de cabeza, lo que tenía no era un simple dolor de cabeza. Su padre de alguna forma había hecho que olvidara parte de su vida. Borró seis años de recuerdos.

—Un día, te regalé un ramo de rosas, al día siguiente… te habías ido—declaró el rubio, no sin cierto pesar.

Parecía que Barnes iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero no fue eso lo que pasó. Lo sabía, ahora sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Dejó a Steve al precipitarse a la sala, sus pasos eran furiosos mientras avanzaba a su padre quien bajaba del estrado. Estaba tan concentrado en su ira y objetivo, que no escuchó los pasos del rubio corriendo tras él.

— ¡Monstruo!—le increpó con dolor y odio—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hijo? —reclamó—¡Lo había encontrado! ¡Lo había encontrado! Y tú me encerraste en ese lugar—escupía entre dientes—me encerraste para borrarlo.

El padre miró sobre el hombro de su hijo, y con gesto frío empujó las manos de su hijo.  Sabía lo que había hecho, cuando James descubrió que aquel enfermizo Alfa, era su pareja destinada, buscó la manera de apartarlo de él,  pero James parecía dispuesto a todo, para volver con Steve, igual que el rubio, hacía todo por buscarle.

La solución fue sencilla; había escuchado de terapias, que servían para borrar tiempos específicos de la memoria. Apenas unos meses, y consiguió que su hijo, no recordara nada de Steve, le insertó recuerdos nuevos. Se encargó de que el débil Steve Rogers, entrara el ejército, dónde fue sometido a un programa parecido. Pensó que aunque volvieran encontrarse, no lo recordarían, más habiendo pasado tanto tiempo. Esos científicos no le habían dado, por lo que había pagado.

—Se suponía que se alejara de él Capitán.

Steve entrecerró los ojos.

—Pensé que en el ejército lo enseñarían a seguir reglas—continuó—o que lo matarían.

—Siento decepcionarlo señor.

— ¿Usted también recuerda a mi hijo?

—Me sacaron del programa antes, fue más sencillo recordarlo al verlo—contestó Steve. Pensando en cómo existían humanos, que pensaban que podían manipular la vida del resto a su antojo.

—Me das asco—declaró Bucky soltándole, notando alrededor cómo las miradas de cada político importante del país estaba puesto en ellos. —Tu teatro se acabó—le empujó y se giró, estaba por salir de allí, pero sabía que nuevo, el rubio correría tras él.

—No lo hagas—le dijo a Steve—yo te llamaré, ahora necesito estar solo.

Steve quería abrazarlo, quería abrigarlo y que hablaran de todo lo que había ocurrido, se tragó sus ganas, y apretó los puños. Respetaría su decisión, si es que deseaba ganar su confianza de nuevo.

 

PRESENTE

El señor Barnes, no había deseado respetar la decisión de su hijo, y había corrido tras él, hasta poder detenerlo, topándose una mirada tan imponente en su primogénito, que lo hizo de nuevo lamentarse que no haya sido un Alfa.

—No puedes retenerme padre—negó el castaño, había lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que había ocurrido dentro, le había llenado de emociones, que ahora caprichosas, escapaban por sus ojos— ya no—metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de la gabardina, apretó los pétalos suaves contra su palma.

Ese era el momento, esa había sido su decisión, y Bucky no volvería a pisar ese lugar, menos bajo el apellido Barnes.

—Quizá no puedo retenerte, pero tú sabes lo que pasará si te vas. Todo lugar en él que intentes trabajar, todo sitio al que vayas, me encargaré de hundirlo, por darte la oportunidad de humillarme.

—Buena suerte encontrándome, entonces—el castaño dio un paso atrás y le sonrió con pesar—lamento no haber sido nunca suficiente para ti.

El senador se quedó parado en las escalinatas hacía la cámara llena de políticos curiosos, miró marcharse alguno de sus hijos, y muy en el interior de él, era consciente que había cometido un error.

 

\-----

 

—Gracias por confiar de nuevo en mí, Bucks…

—Has dicho eso quizá veinte veces desde que te llame y cinco desde que subimos a este avión, sigues siendo el mismo Steve “ñoño” de siempre.

—Te perdí, y pasé mucho tiempo pensando en lo que te había ocurrido. Luego dejé de recordarte. Me hicieron dejar de pensar en ti, pero aún sentía el vacío en mí.

James aprovechó que el Jet ya se encontraba en el aire, y caminó a sentarse a su lado, encimándose un poco en su pierna.

—Mi padre ya nos separó una vez, por diez años, no volverá a hacerlo. Nos robó muchas cosas, Steve, lo mejor sería ya no pensar en ello.

El Capitán sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla.

—Yo creo que hay cosas, que nunca pudo quitarnos realmente—murmuró, antes de sellar sus labios con los del castaño, en un beso demasiado dulce, y lento.

Uno que para Bucky supo a limonada, a galletas con chispas de chocolate, a goma de mascar, a su primera cerveza… fue un viaje por esos seis años, que en pequeñas dosis estaba rememorando, y que disfrutaría encontrando cada rincón brillante y perdido.

 

\-----

Aquello, era algo que en definitiva no recordaba de Steve. Bucky sabía que si hubiera visto lo que sus ojos ahora contemplaban, ni todas las terapias de electroshocks del mundo, lo hubieran hecho olvidarse de tal… tamaño.

Habían pasado un par de días adaptándose a Ámsterdam, habían salido en un vuelo privado, y conseguido alojamiento allí. Lo más lejos de América y de su padre.

Aquella tarde el invierno había golpeado con fuerza las calles, y saliendo de un bar, las ganas y la necesidad de calor, los habían hecho comerse a besos en un callejón. Con la pasión inundando su mundo, se habían contenido lo justo.

Habían corrido, en un silencio ansioso.

La espalda de Bucky había chocado contra la puerta de entrada.

Los abrigos de ambos quedaron en el suelo, pisados torpemente.

La camisa de Steve cayó en la lámpara que estaba en el pasillo de entrada.

La camisa de Bucky quedó en el primer escalón, que subía a la habitación.

Los zapatos quedaron olvidados frente a la puerta de entrada.

Bucky se burló de cómo Steve se quitaba los calcetines.

Steve le mordió la nuca en respuesta.

Los pantalones fueron abandonados en el piso de la habitación…

…el de Bucky fue aventado sin conciencia bajo la cama.

 

Habían caído entre sabanas frescas, rozándose, amándose, compartiendo besos en los que intentaban robarse el aliento.

Se habían contenido demasiado, Steve había esperado por mucho tiempo en poder dominar al Omega que le pertenecía. El olor de Bucky le ponía loco cada noche, tan masculino y fuerte. Era fresco y le llenaba los pulmones.

Ahora podía marcarlo a su antojo, apretar su cuerpo, morderle los labios.

Barnes se dejaba dominar sin problema, con sus ex parejas, siempre cuidaba llevar las riendas. Pero ahora no, ahora estaba abandonándose a la forma en su Alfa le controlaba. Su cuerpo se había convertido en el platillo principal, de la bestia hambrienta que despertó en Steve.

Quizá las cosas para su primera vez pudieron ser más románticas, pero en ese momento, todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba, era el cuerpo del otro.

Los dientes del rubio se enterraron en los hombros y el pecho, besó con devoción el abdomen plano, y lamió el pequeño ombligo,  necesitaba marcar  a su pareja, impregnarlo con su olor. Borras las manos que se posaron en aquella piel antes. Porque esta solo poseía un dueño.

Buchanan gemía descontrolado, su cuerpo se arqueaba, conforme el otro se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Cuando la boca de Steve consiguió llegar a su miembro, sollozó necesitado.

Steve empezó a chupar con un exceso de saliva, su lengua se movía magistralmente, chupaba recordando su época de adolescente, los sueños húmedos dónde tomaba de esa manera a su querido amigo. Ahora tenía la manera de tomarle y protegerle.

Su húmedo músculo bucal encontró un nuevo objetivo, escondido entre los hermosos muslos de su amante. Pero decidido a tener mayor libertad, puso al castaño en cuatro, separó sus glúteos, hundiéndose entre ellos, lamiendo con ánimo, sabiendo que esa pequeña cavidad, pronto le albergaría a él.

—Creo que… tenemos mucho tiempo, para ir con calma ahora sólo… —A Bucky lo calló un gemido hondo, pues los colmillos de su pareja se encajaron en la orilla de su cadera.

—Eres mío—le susurró el rubio al oído, perfilándose a su interior, frotando su prominente miembro, contra los glúteos que se alzaban, necesitados de mayor contacto.

Steve se pegó a su espalda, buscó que su miembro encontrara su interior, lamia su cuello para tranquilizarse, conforme iba invadiéndole centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro, se tomó un momento para disfrutarlo, su nariz se paseó por el cabello oscuro, su mano presionó con fuerza la angosta cadera, cerrando los ojos, escuchando su nombre como el más excitante de los sonidos.

—¿Enserio tengo que pedirte que te muevas… amigo? —arrastró sensualmente la última palabra,  ladeando un poco su rostro.

El Capitán se rió ronco y bajo, empezando con el vaivén en sus caderas. Fue lento al principio, compases en dónde sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas. Aquella era una unión más significativa, más intensa de lo que podía pensar y concebir en ese momento.

Poco a poco se movieron erráticos, gruñían, los colmillos aparecían, igual que las garras. Ambos eran hombres poderosos, que mostraban en ese momento, toda la pasión que podían desbordar.

Cambiaron la posición para verse de frente, las piernas de Bucky envolvieron la cintura de su pareja, sus labios fueron mordidos y lamidos a conciencia.

El golpeteo de los cuerpos, el sudor perlando las epidermis enrojecidas por marcas y presiones. Sus frentes chocaban, sonreían, dándose cuenta que ahora de verdad estaban juntos, que no había nada que los separara.

El mayor empezó a masturbar a su pareja, arriba, abajo, lentamente, torturándole, haciendo que suplicara… y fue sencillo ceder a las suplicas, a más fuerza, más intensidad.

El orgasmo amenazaba con explotar en ambos. James fue el primero en ceder, en temblar, aferrándose a la fornida espalda como un salvavidas.

Cuando Steve sintió la explosión, sus caderas clavaron al menor a la cama, se hundió en su cuello, hasta descargarse dentro de él, la calidez y la enorme cantidad de esperma, ayudó a que el nudo, no doliera tanto a James.

Entre la sofocación del orgasmo, acarició el cabello del soldado, sintiendo su interior expandirse aún más para el mundo.

Aún era muy pronto, pero su instinto le hacía pensar en cachorros rubios. En un lazo tan fuerte, que nadie pudiera deshacerlo, en estar juntos hasta el final. Besó la frente de Steve, y luego este alzó el rostro para besarle dulce en los labios.

—Nada va a separarnos—Juró Steve.

—Nada—Confirmó Bucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
